Cry
by Maetryx.25
Summary: After Harry is born, Lily and James begin to face the reality that their lives are in danger. A songfic based on Cry by Mandy Moore. JP/LP


Title: Cry

Characters: James, Lily, baby Harry

Words: 780

Song: Cry, by Mandy Moore

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Gk4rb4lPf3U (remove spaces)

_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever, and ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

"James?"

He turned to face me, and I could see his expression was hopeless, but full of love towards his family. My heart swelled at the sight of him.

"Are you alright?"

His shoulders sagged, and I reached out to hold him.

_In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"I don't want to lose you Lily," he whispered through his tears. "You and Harry are my everything."

I looked up into his eyes. "You'll never lose me, James. Or Harry. We're a part of you, just as you are us. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"But Voldemort…"

"No buts, James…we're safe. Now come inside."

_It was late in September, and I'd seen you before_

_You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself, staring up a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

It was now September, and Harry was two months old. I held his sleeping body close to me as I looked out the window to watch James. Once again, he was staring up at the sky, as if searching for answers.

Since Harry was born, James had put on a cold front, as if he could protect us by hiding his feelings. Sighing, I set Harry down in his crib and made my way outside.

James stared at me with an unfathomable expression and I made my way toward him.

"Lily…"

He looked at me with so much love, I was afraid. "James…you're scaring me." My voice trembled. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

_In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

He pulled me close, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Lily. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and Harry."

I felt the water hit my head, and realized James was crying.

_I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything alright_

I wrapped my arms around him, and let myself drown in his love. I was afraid, but so was he. We only had each other, and at this moment, that was all I needed.

_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon_

(roughly 11 months later)

James and I stared at each other. How had he found us?

James stared at me for a long moment. "I love you Lily Evans Potter. Never forget that." He pulled me and Harry close, and gave me a brief kiss. "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off! Go!"

I took one last look at him, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Tears formed in my eyes, blurring his image.

"I love you James Potter," I whispered, turning to run up to Harry's room.

_(In places no one will find) In places no one will find (baby, oh no no) All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes)_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

I locked the door and held James' son close. 'Our sweet boy. My little Harry. Be safe.'

A green light flashed from under the door, and I heard a body fall to the floor. Choking back a sob, I placed Harry in his crib behind me, and drew my wand to face Voldemort.

_Baby cry, the moment that I saw you cry (oh no no) _

_I think I saw you cry_

"I love you Harry. Daddy loves you. Stay strong."

The door opened to reveal Voldemort, his red eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Move aside you silly girl."

I glanced back at Harry, and felt all my love for him and James pool in my heart. "I love you both," I whispered as the green light enveloped me.

_The moment I saw you cry _

_I wanted to know you…_

When Voldemort turned his wand on James and Lily's young son, and uttered the killing curse, he felt for the first time, the power of true love, and of a mothers love. It overcame him, and forced his soul out of his body. Harry Potter became the boy-who-lived, because of his parents' undying love.


End file.
